Airport
by featherkitten
Summary: Modern!AU. Bones is waiting at the airport for Jo (who is coming for Christmas visit). The weather turns bad and her flight is delayed. While there he befriends Spock who is there to meet his friend who is a pilot for the airlines. Jim is the pilot (hence Spock quotes logical statistics to Bones about the safe landing of the plane etc.) for Jo's flight. Prompt by ladybuggete


Modern!AU. Bones is waiting at the airport for Jo (who is coming for Christmas visit). The weather turns bad and her flight is delayed. While there he befriends Spock who is there to meet his friend who is a pilot for the airlines. Jim is the pilot (hence Spock quotes logical statistics to Bones about the safe landing of the plane etc.) for Jo's flight. Once landed Jim and Spock were to travel further on to meet some friends and family for Christmas. But with the bad weather and the late arrival of the flight it will not be possible for them to travel further. Jo is attached to Jim because during the delays at their layover before arriving in Georgia he kept her entertained and they bonded over their shared hot chocolate. She begs daddy to let the man who delivered her safely to him for Christmas come home with them because he has no where to celebrate since he is stranded in Georgia. Captain Jim and by extension his friend Spock end up at Bone's home for Christmas eve/day.

Prompt by ladybuggete

* * *

Bones took a breath and put his phone away. The airport air was stale, the smell of cigarettes lingering (if smokers were going to kill themselves, they could at least be considerate enough to do it at home). The snowstorm hadn't let up outside. He had been worried that he was going to miss Jo's flight but she still hadn't landed. He itched to check the time again but it was pointless.

Someone cleared their throat, nearly making Bones jump. _God_ , _I'm more high strung than a horse_ , Bones thought. He looked up at the person standing next to him. It was a man probably late thirties at most, good looking despite the bowl cut.

"My apologies if I startled you. I wanted to know if it was amiable that I take the seat next to you."

"That's a long way to ask someone to sit next to you," Bones said. _Straight backed and formal. Probably one of those boring business types. Though he is dressed pretty casually. And wearing eye liner._ "Do what you want. I'm a bit- okay **more** than a bit nervous about my daughter's flight."

He was polite enough to look interested. At least Bones thought the man looked interested, his facial expression had barely changed.

"The chances of dying from a plane crash are 1 in 11, much lower than the chances of the dying in a car crash."

Bones nodded. "Good to know."

The man took a seat. "The chances of the plane going down is 1 in 5.4 million. She will most likely be fine." The man paused. "I realize I haven't introduced myself, I am Spock."

"Leonard McCoy but most call me Bones." He held out his hand but Spock didn't take it so he put it in his pocket.

"I do not mean to offend. I'm sensitive to touch."

"No harm done darlin'. What flight are you waiting for?"

"I am waiting for a friend. He is a pilot for this airline."

"Is that why you're quoting statistics at me?" He took Spock's silence as a yes. "I'm sure your friend will be fine."

"I am not worried. Jim is a capable pilot."

Bones smiled bemused. "I'm sure he is but it's natural to worry." Bones leaned back in his chair, though there wasn't much leaning back he could do without tipping the chair. "I sure am worried about my little girl. Her flight should have been here by now."

"Landing schedules are subject to change for many reasons."

"Err, let's talk about something else. What are Jim and you doing for Christmas?"

"We are driving upstate to a Christmas party."

"That's a long way to travel, especially in this weather."

"I'm aware of that." For his credit Spock didn't sound annoyed. "They are very close friends. I've known some of them longer than I've known Jim. Do you live in Georgia?"

Bones was surprised by the suddenness of the question. He had hoped to hear more about Spock's friends. "All my life. My ex wife didn't like it much, after the divorce she moved with our daughter Joanna."

"Perhaps she's on Jim's flight. He should be landing soon."

"Wouldn't that be a coincidence?" Bones grinned. "Jo would be thrilled to meet a pilot." Bones was ready to mentally kick himself. He was being too familiar, implying that Spock should introduce his friend to Jo. But he could have sworn that Spock smiled for a microsecond. A blink and you'll miss it thing.

"Jim loves kids. He would find her company agreeable." Spock's voice was softer, less monotone. Bones grinned like a loon. He bet Spock really liked Jim, and dammit and if he wasn't nosy especially with his own love life lacking.

"She's a great kid. Her teachers love her."

A woman's voice sounded over the intercom. She announced that the flights to Georgia had been delayed due to weather problems.

"Fucking planes," Bones muttered.

* * *

"This is your captain speaking we are experiencing delays due to the weather. Please remain seated for the time being." Jim leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to stretch my legs. Let me know if you need me."

"Will do." Jim's co pilot knew how restless Jim got during delays and breaks. It was a wonder that Jim sat still so long during the flights.

Jim walked along the aisles. He knelt down by Jo. "I'm Captain Jim Kirk. What's your name?"

"Joanna McCoy."

"Lovely name. How would you like to see a magic trick?"

Jo nodded and Jim pulled a coin from behind her ear. "I know how you do it. The coin was in your hand."

"Smart girl. Why are you going to Georgia?"

"My daddy. We're going to spend Christmas together."

"I'm going to meet someone very important to me too. My friend Spock is taking me to a party."

"Spock. I like that name."

* * *

It was well past midnight by the time Jo came running out of the terminal tightly clutching her small suitcase, Jim following her closely behind.

"It's good to see you. I'm sorry that I made you miss the party."

"I called Nyota and she understood why we couldn't make it."

"Daddy can Captain Jim spend Christmas with us? He stayed with me the entire time. We shared hot chocolate and he told me stories? Please!"

Bones lifted Jo up to eye level. "Honey, Jim and his friends have plans elsewhere."

"Actually we don't," Jim said. "With how late it is and the weather we might as well find accommodations in Georgia. Not that I would impose on you."

"Please," Jo said. Bones was looking at Jim but he was sure that Jo was giving him puppy eyes. Ah, what the hell. It was Christmas Eve.

"You wouldn't be imposing at all. It's the least I can do after you took care of my daughter. Hell spend Christmas too. You shouldn't have to miss out just because of lousy weather. Spock you're coming too."

"Leonard we couldn't possibly impose. We'll book a hotel."

"You shouldn't be out looking for a place in this weather. I'm assuming you drove here, you can follow my car to our place."

Jim laughed. His face lit up and Bones was stuck by how gorgeous utterly gorgeous Jim was. Jim lit up even more when he looked at Spock. "Well I know when I'm beat. What do you say Mr Spock?"

Spock nodded. "If all of you are sure, it would be a agreeable arrangement."

"Oh, there's only one guest room."

"That's alright," Jim snaked his hand around Spock's waist, "we're a bit more than friends. He gets shy about PDA." Spock and Jim exchanged looks. Spock quirked his eyebrow and Jim smiled devilishly.

Well it wasn't like Bones would have had a chance with either of them anyway. Bones grinned widely, determined not to let his disappointment show. Jo clapped her hands, she had been listening and watching closely.

"Uhura is going to love this," Jim said.


End file.
